Witchcraft/Transcript
This article provides a transcript for an episode of Back to the Future: The Animated Series. It is intended to be used as a resource from which quotations can be easily located. The Transcript INT. Doc's workshop - Day Assistant voice: 'Begin transmission, Dr. Brown. ''Doc runs in, chasing a rapidly deflating balloon. '''Doc: Gosh darn! Sorry about that! Dr. Emmett L. Brown here. It is my hope to chronicle, for audio-visual means, my research involving air pressure and water pressure. Why is pressure so important, you ask? Because it is a basic scientific principle. It wasn't too long ago that even the simplest scientific principles were seen as magic, not science! Why, in Salem, Massachusetts, in the 1600s, many innocent people were accused of practicing black magic. If I had been carrying on these sorts of experiments back then, I might have been accused of being a witch! And then burned at the stake- ah! He catches his hand on a hot appliance and cools it down in a nearby container of water. Doc: That's not how I want to end up - well done. But during the Salem witch trials, anything could happen. Marty and I found that out the hard way. EXT. Hill Valley College - Day, 1991 Doc: 'It all started when Marty was having a bad day at school. '''Marty: '''A C minus on my music appreciation test. Can you believe that, Liz? '''Liz: '''And you even did an extra credit report on the social significance of the bone daddies. ''Marty screws up his paper and throws it at another student's head. '''Student: '''Whoa hoa hoo... '''Marty: '''Yes! ...No! What's Jennifer doing with that dimbo Kelp? '''Liz: '''I hear they've got a date this Saturday. '''Marty: That muscle-bound moron? Liz: Of course, this means you're free to take me out... Marty runs away. Liz: 'Should I consider that a yes? '''Kelp: '...and maybe afterwards you can watch me lift my car. '''Marty: Lay off her, Kelp, or I'll- I'll cut you down to size. Kelp: Whose size, McFly? Yours or a normal person's? Ha ha ha ha ha. I'll see you Saturday, Jennifer. Jennifer: 'Martin Seamus McFly-- '''Marty: '''Jen, I can't believe you'd sneak out behind my back. '''Jennifer: '''Just listen a minute. '''Marty: '''No excuses. I don't ever want you to see that jock again. '''Jennifer: '''This isn't fair. You found me guilty without even hearing my side of the story. '''Marty: '''Okay, fine, tell me your side of the story. And then I'll find you guilty. '''Jennifer: '''Marty... dry up! ''She pushes him into the fountain. 'Marty: '''Whoa! Very mature, Jennifer. INT. Doc's workshop - Day '''Doc: '''Hold it, hold it! I inadvertently neglected to mention what was transpiring with the Brown family unit. Meanwhile, about three thousand years earlier... EXT. Egypt - Day, about 1000 BCE ''Doc and Verne, in Egyptian dress, are running away from something. '''Verne: Gee dad, what'd those guys get so mad about? Doc: Verney, I speculate the ancient Egyptians don't have much of a sense of humor. Especially with their national monuments! The Egyptians notice a moustache and glasses have been added to the sphinx and run after Doc and Verne. Doc: Where did you get that much ... anyway? There's the train! Clara leans out of the train. Clara: Hurry, Emmett! Ready for departure, Jules! Jules: Destination, Hill Valley! He pulls a lever, which turns the internal flux capacitor on. Doc: Prepare for temporal displacement! The train begins to lift off the ground. Egyptian man: Throw the spear! A spear lands in the flux capacitor and breaks the glass. Doc: Great Scott, the flux capacitor...! The train explodes into smoke, which clears into live-action smoke as we transition back to INT. Doc's workshop - Day Doc: Exciting, isn't it? Now to get back to Marty. EXT. Hill Valley streets - Day, 1991 Marty is hoverboarding along the road. Marty: 'First old buzzard Babcock gives me a C-minus in music appreciation, which brings my average to a... C-minus... ''He plays the harmonica, badly. '''Marty: Then Jennifer makes a date with some pituitary case. He jumps over a hedge on his hoverboard, past a girl reading a book. Marty: Hi Julie. Julie: 'Hi Marty. EXT. Doc's road - Day '''Marty: '''Ugh, maybe Doc can give me some advice before things get any worse. ''He hits a tree banch and falls off the hoverboard, his momentum carrying him into Doc's lab. INT. Brown garage - Day Einstein is investigating the automatic dog bather when Marty flies in and lands in it. The machine begins to wash him. 'Marty: '''Aaaaah! Hey, hey, I just had a bath last month! '''Marty: '''Huh, Doc and the gang aren't back yet? ''The remote control mail delivery time machine appears and hits Marty, sending him into the dog shower and dryer. 'Marty: '''Good thing we skipped the flea dip. ''The mail delivery time machine spits out a postcard, which Marty reads. '''Marty: Greetings from Massachusetts? Hey, it's one of Doc's scratch and listen postcards! Doc (postcard): 'Marty, locomotive crash landed in Salem, bring DeLorean and spare flux capacitor, to September 23, 1692 at once! '''Marty: '''Okay Einie, we'll take off right after I comb my hair. '''Doc (postcard): '''I said at once!! INT. DeLorean - Day '''Marty: '''September 23, 1692. ''The date inputs as he says it. The DeLorean exits the garage, and flies off into the sky, time traveling. EXT. Above Massachusetts - Day, 1692 The DeLorean appears. 'Marty: '''According to this map, there should be a large body of water right about... '''Marty and Einstein: '''Aaaah! ''The DeLorean hits the surface of a lake and sinks. EXT. Lake - Day The DeLorean continues to sink. 'Marty: '''We're trapped like rats.The air is getting thin - I can't breathe, I tell ya! We're doomed! ''Einstein pulls a lever under the dashboard and the DeLorean changes - a yellow inflatable base is released from under the car, and it rises to the surface, and drives across the water. 'Marty: '''Thanks Einie. Not that I was ever really worried. But I do feel much safer on dry land. ''The DeLorean's acceleration pedal presses down by itself and the DeLorean starts driving. 'Marty: '''At least I did! Aaah, no brakes! ''The DeLorean drives at a very fast speed through the woods, twisting and turning to dodge trees. It balances on two wheels as it crosses a stream on a fallen tree. 'Marty: '''This thing is driving itself! ''The DeLorean crashes through a fence and sails over some pigs. Mud from the impact is splashed onto the car. 'Marty: '''Blergh. INT. Cave - Day ''The DeLorean comes into a cave and approaches Doc, who is holding a remote. The car comes to a halt. '''Doc: '''Welcome to Salem, Massachusetts! I had you on auto-remote. How was the ride? '''Marty: '''Great. If you want to see what I had for lunch. '''Doc: Oh, thanks for bringing a spare capacitor. AAA doesn't cover this. He runs back to the train, which is parked in the cave as well. Doc: '''Okay, first I need to wire in the new flux capacitor, adjust the tolerances... Oh yes, can't forget to recalibrate the surge protector, I figure the whole process will take approximately - this is just an estimate - 27.35 hours! Not including the 46.82 minutes travel time to our house in town, where you can freshen up. EXT. Salem - Day '''Marty: '''Doc, what's everybody staring at? I mean, I know I'm dressed like a geek, but... '''Doc: Marty, in this society, everyone dresses like a geek. The Puritans are suspicious of strangers, that's all. But once they get to know you-- Marty and Doc stop by a man in stocks. Marty: '''They treat you even worse! What's he in for? '''Puritan man: '''He assaulted my ears with vile speech when I ran over his hog. '''Marty: '''Boy, that's strict. '''Doc: The Puritans just have very high standards of behavior, that's all. A woman walks past. Marty: '''What's she wearing that 'S' for? '''Doc: She was caught stealing at the general store. A man with a 'G' on him walks past. Doc: 'That guy made a glutton of himself at the town social. ''A third person walks past, wearing a 'Z'. '''Marty: '''And what about that one? '''Doc: He fell asleep in church. They continue walking. Announcer: 'Brothers and sisters, witches are plentiful in the land, you shall know them by their speaking of strange tones, and by their convulsive fits. With instruments of Hades do they make Satan's music. And with dogs and other beasts do they converse. '''Marty: '''Hey, don't forget they use broomsticks too! ''Doc grabs Marty from behind and pulls him away. '''Marty: '''Doc, did you hear that? They actually believe in witches! '''Doc: Inform me of something of which I'm not already cognisant. After all, we've been here a month. Marty: 'A ''month? '''Doc: Cannibalizing the damaged flux capacitor and constructing a time-traveling mail truck took a bit of doing! Goodman Tannen: 'Goodman Brown! A ''Tannen has arrived with his horse and cart. In the cart, there are several barrels. '''Doc: Yes, Goodman Tannen? Marty: '''Ugh, not another Biffster! '''Tannen: '''Once again, you have neglected to retrieve and dispose of my refuse barrels. '''Doc: My apologies. I'll collect them now, with the help of Martin, my, er, nephew! Marty: Doc, you're a garbage man? Doc: 'A fascinating way to explore the Puritan culture. In addition, I've started a recycling program. ''He gives a barrel to Marty, who loses his balance. The barrel flies through the air and lands on Tannen's head. This scares his horse, which rides off at speed with Tannen and his cart. 'Tannen: '''By heavens above, I'll get thee for this! Wretched and despicable stranger! '''Marty: '''At least he didn't call me a butthead. INT. Salem Brown house - Day '''Clara: '''Where's your father? We're going to be late for the town social. '''Verne: '''I hope there's something fun to do this time. Last week all we did was play 'Stack the Hymnals'. '''Jules: '''And thanks to simple geometric logic, I won. '''Doc: '''Golden viscous fluid produced by members of the ..., I'm home! '''Clara: '''Oh, Emmett. I love it when you call me 'honey'. Hi Marty/ '''Jules: '''Welcome to the 17th century, Martin. The Puritan work ethic is fascinating to contemplate. '''Verne: '''Yeah. A real blast. Hey Marty, are you coming to the party tonight? '''Marty: '''What party? '''Doc: '''A weekly ritualized occasion amongst Puritans. Personally, I have to repair the locomotive, but you all attend and have fun. INT. Town social hall - Night '''Marty: '''You call this fun? Who died? '''Clara: '''Now, Marty. People around here just like their fun on the quiet side. '''Marty: '''Maybe I'll go and see what Jules and Verne are up to. EXT. Town social hall - Night '''Girl: '''I know! Let us play 'Seen and not heard'! '''Verne: '''How do you play it? '''Girl: '''We see who can stand still and be quiet the longest! '''Jules: '''With my knowledge of the laws of inertia, I'm a shoe-in! ''Jules and the other children begin the game, covering their mouths with their hands. 'Verne: '''I'd rather stack books. ''Verne leaves. 'Marty: '''Drag. '''Mercy: '''Hello, stranger. My name is Mercy. '''Marty: '''Oh, baby, have ''mercy! He dances happily. '''Puritan man: '''Notice this stranger. I have not seen anyone jump about in such fits since Gurdy McGoo. And you know what we did to her. '''Puritan man 2: '''And her cat. INT. Town social hall - Night '''Mercy: '''Are you alright? '''Marty: '''Oh, now that you're here, I'm so fine. Just call me Marty. '''Mercy: Would you care to take a stroll in the moonlight, Marty? Marty: 'Whoa, get out of town, are you kidding? You bet! '''Mercy: '''Is that a yes or no? And let me warn you, I don't take kindly to men who say 'no'. '''Marty: '''Well, it's a-- ''Marty sees Tannen from earlier. '''Mercy: '''What's the matter? '''Marty: '''That big goon over there is mad at me, he's such a chump. '''Mercy: Oh, that's no chump, that's my father. Marty: Oh, haha, in that case my answer's no. I better, er, go walk my dog, bye. Mercy: 'Walk out on me, willst thou? '''Tannen: '''What did that young stranger want with you, daughter? '''Mercy: '''He- he made improper advances toward me, father! '''Tannen: '''What!? '''Mercy: '''Not only that, but he spoke in strange tones, and is subject to fits! '''Tannen: '''I knew there was something odd about that boy! EXT. Town social hall - Night '''Marty: '''Einie, this just hasn't been my day, girl-wise. '''Einstein: '''Woof. '''Marty: '''Yeah, I know that one. Timely request, considering I've got a right to play the blues. ''He gets out the harmonica and starts to play. INT. Town social hall - Night 'Puritan woman: '''Oh, it is like the wailing of lost souls in Hades itself! '''Tannen: '''Is he a witch? ''The Puritans in the hall all whisper into the next person's ear, until the information reaches Mercy. She sends the message back along the whispering chain of Puritans. Tannen gasps when he hears it and leads the line of Puritans outside. EXT. Town social hall - Night Tannen and the crowd stop behind Marty, who is still playing the harmonica. 'Marty: '''Oh, hi, big guy. How'd you like it? '''Tannen: '''Throw him in the stockade! '''Marty: '''Let's not get carried away! Okay, okay, I could use some lessons. '''Puritan: '''Here, he's a witch. ''The crowd begins chanting as Marty is dragged off. 'Jules and Verne: '''Great Scott! '''Crowd: '''Witch! Witch! Witch! Witch! Witch! Witch! EXT. Jail - Night ''Doc approaches. 'Doc: '''Psst, Marty! ''Marty is behind bars. '''Marty: '''Doc? '''Doc: '''I have come to liberate you from your current state of incarceration. '''Marty: '''Shoot, I thought you were gonna bust me out of here. '''Doc: The Salem witch trials were infamous for .. innocent people. If you're found guilty, things could get very messy. He gets out a chainsaw, but it fails to start. Marty: 'Doc, I'm not a witch, what can they possibly say about me? '''Puritan man: '''You'll find out at tomorrow's trial. INT. Courtroom - Day '''Puritan jury member: '''The nephew Martin, a poor and miserable object, has been known to carry himself in an unwanted manner, and burst forth into sudden shrieks and fits. '''Tannen: '''With his black magic, this scoundrel levitated a barrel of refuge, dumped its contents on my head, then bewitched my horse! '''Woman: '''He communicates with beasts of the field, with a musical satanic mouth box. '''Marty: '''I object! It's called a harmonica, lady. '''Mercy: '''The nephew Martin made brazen overtures, and attempted to enchant me by speaking in a strange and evil tongue, and doing the devil's dance! '''Marty: '''Hey! That was one of James Brown's best moves! '''Mercy: '''Seeing that I was immune to his evil schemes, he began having discourse with his dog! '''Marty: '''Discourse? I was just talking with him! Isn't that right, Einstein? '''Einstein: '''Woof. '''Marty: '''Discourse means talking? Oh, I didn't know that. '''Woman: '''That dog is his familiar. He signed the book of Hades, I tell you, he's a witch! '''Marty: '''Ha, look who's talking. '''Tannen: '''This intruder is an evil element in our community. We must put an end to his demonic behavior at once! ''The crowd shouts their agreement, and the jury discuss together. '''Jury member: '''We find Nephew Martin guilty on all counts of witchery. '''Clara: '''Oh, no. '''Verne: '''Bogus! '''Einstein: '''Woof! '''Marty: '''But you found me guilty without hearing my side of the story! '''Mercy: '''So what? '''Marty: '''Whoah, where have I heard that before? '''Jury member: '''Nephew Martin, you are hereby sentenced to the final test. '''Martin: '''Just as long as there's no math involved. '''Tannen: '''Oh no - no math. We merely drop you in the bay. If you float, you are indeed a witch, and must be burnt at the stake. However, if you sink... '''Marty: '''I'm dead! '''Tannen: That's no problem, fannyface. INT. Cave - Day Einstein: 'Woof! '''Doc: '''Not the water test! I was hoping to have the locomotive repaired before the trial was over. '''Jules: '''Final adjustments are complete, father. '''Doc: '''What would Thomas Alva Edison say in a predicament such as this? '''Jules: '''How about 'Give me some large milk cans, a bellows...' '''Jules and Doc: ''and a length of rubber tubing!' EXT. Bay - Night 'Clara: '''You people are making a serious mistake. Don't you see how you've all been caught up in the fervor of rumors and vicious gossip? '''Tannen: '''He may survive the water test. Of course, if he does... ''Another log is added to a pile of wood. A man stands nearby with a torch. 'Marty: '''You're planning a weenie roast, and I'm the guest weenie! ''Einstein arrives at Clara's feet. 'Einstein: '''Woof woof woof. ''Clara and Verne look over to see Jules signaling in sephamore. 'Clara: '''Well Marty, I suppose they won't be happy until they do their little test. Come along, Verne. ''Clara, Verne and Einstein walk off, leaving Marty alone. 'Marty: '''Clara! Verne! EINIE! '''Tannen: '''Prepare to reveal your true self, Nephew Martin - if that is your real name. ''Marty is pushed into the water and sinks. The Puritans observe the surface, waiting for results. Underwater, Marty sees Doc and Jules arrive in the submersible DeLorean. An air tube is released from the car, allowing Marty to breathe. The car leaves. On the surface of the water, bubbles rise to the surface and the Puritans gasp. 'Puritan: '''Yeah, the lad was innocent. '''Mercy: '''I- I only wanted to teach him a lesson for spurning my affections. '''Puritan: '''We must see that a travesty such as this never happens again. '''Tannen: '''Grrr... oh! ''He kicks the pivot that pushed Marty into the water, but it rotates all the way around and hits Tannen from behind. He is pushed into a muddy pig enclosure. He gasps as he looks up and sees the Jules Verne Train, vanishing into thin air. EXT. Hill Valley sky - Day, 1991 Marty gets out of the train mid-flight and uses his hoverboard to glide down to the ground. 'Marty: '''Gotta patch things up with Jennifer! ''He activates a parachute. EXT. Jennifer's house - Day 'Jennifer: '''I can't believe you got so mad about a little tutoring session. '''Marty: '''Believe me, I know now that I should've given you a chance to explain. '''Jennifer: '''Well, you're forgiven. Marty, you know I would never go out behind your back. What kind of witch do you think I am? ''Marty is briefly surprised by her choice of words, but smiles. INT. Doc's workshop - Day '''Assistant voice: '''Auto-iris activated. Adjusting exposure. '''Doc: Dr. Emmett L Brown again. How about that Salem water test? That thing's all wet! Now, I have a little water test of my own to show you. Since we're in a real pressure situation, perhaps this might help. Access video encyclopedia section W - for water pressure. 'Assistant voice: '''Section W, entry: Water pressure. '''Doc: '''The deeper you go underwater, the stronger the water pressure. You've probably felt it on your ears when you dive into the deep end of a swimming pool. That's because the deeper you are, the more water there is squeezing all around you. Watch, we'll prove it. This piece of glass pipe is entirely filled with water. Here we have two balloons, that are inflated to the same size. One is located near the bottom. The other is placed near the top, about five inches from the surface. Both are fitted with valves, so that the air may be released to the column of water. Watch how water pressure affects the flow of the air from the balloons. ''Bill Nye allows the first balloon to release air into the glass tube. 'Doc: '''The top balloon deflates easily because there is relatively little water pressure acting against it. Now observe the bottom balloon. Here, the water is forced into the balloon. Because the pressure at that depth is far greater than the force of the outgoing air. Here's another example - one that can be recreated in the average dwelling. All you need is an empty soda bottle and some water. Put three evenly spaced holes in the side of the bottle, and cover them with tape! After filling your bottle with water, quickly move the tape and watch the streams that shoot out. The water merely trickles out of the top hole, but as we move downward the pressure increases, and so does the force of the spray. Impressed? '''Doc: '''Well, observe this! ''Doc removes the stoppers from his own, giant glass pipe. Water begins to shoot out. 'Doc: '''There! That's water pressure! ''He seems alarmed. '''Doc: '''Postscript to experiment - you may want to conduct your water pressure demonstration ''outside! ''See you in the future! Category:Transcripts